Lover Boy
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Bloom is a different person she's more solo, independent, bad and Riven he is just like her. Will these two fall in love or will Bloom stay by herself? I really do suck at summaries but I'll try harder! I don't own the Winx club
1. Chapter 1

The crowd went silent as they seen who won the leva bike race, never in their lives seen a young woman around the age of 16 won any race that has to deal with a leva bike. The crowd was shocked to seen such a beautiful girl that knows so much of a leva bike, "just give the trophy to the purple hair dude, its not a use to me" she set her helmet on her seat, pressed a button and the crowd watched as the bike that she was on transformed into a tiny box, seeing nothing like it before they watched in amazement. She grabbed the trophy from the person who was still in shocked and tossed it to the purple hair guy named Riven and his reaction was priceless… every racer's expression was, they couldn't believe they lost to a girl especially to a girl that seemed so uptight and stuck up. Everybody's eyes were on the red head girl to see what she's gonna do next, she walked over to her blonde friend and they started laughing and walked away towards the mall just like the red head promised her friend. As they left Riven looked at the girl until she was out of sight and he smirk, he liked those kind of girls but they were rare to find, he like a feisty girl but yet beautiful both on the inside and out, but he has a competition with the blonde boy who takes a liking towards her. As he held the trophy in his hand he moved his leva bike to where the red head and the blonde girl was going and waited for them- well waited for the red head so he can get the chance to get her number. After all since she never ever gave her number out to anyone so maybe he can be the first to get it, as he seen her coming up he looked at her up and down over and over again, she wore a long white sleeve shirt that shows off her shoulders and hugs her upper body really good and he smirked, she wore black skinny jeans and straight up black combat boots with her hair in a messy bun, as every boy she walks by would look at her and he felt mad about that, how nobody was there to knock out someone for looking at his girl like that, not that he was anywhere close of making her his girl, he was close enough to get her number, they known each other not that long but he knew that she was meant to be his when the blonde girl introduced her to him and his friends. He wished the blonde girl was more like the red head, he looked at her and the smirk was gone, she wore a strapless blue and pink stripped dress with ruffles at the end that stops at her upper thigh with a open toe pink high heels that straps above her ankles and her hair was down with a pink head band on. The rest of her friends were either at Alfea (like Musa) or with their parents celebrating the day with them, he watched at the blonde one went into a clothing store called BELLA and the red head sat on the bench outside of it. He was about to approached her when someone else sat next to her and he made a fist, his name was Tyler Broad and every girl knows of him and is obsessed-well not every girl, he's been sleeping around with almost every girl at Alfea and it looked like the red head was his next victim so he listened carefully on their conversation. "Come on Bloom why won't you go out with me its not like you have a boyfriend" Tyler whined, he hasn't have to try this hard to get a girlfriend he was good looking with short Honey Blonde hair with green eyes and he was well built, "because I have a boyfriend" she knew she was lying and that he won't believe her so she had to make up something as he laughed, "yea right who is your "boyfriend" that you so call have" she looked around and laid eyes on the purple hair person, she smirked, got up and walked towards him. When she reached him she hugged him and whispered into his ears "play along please I'll owe ya" when she pulled back she smiled and kissed his cheek, she then turn towards Tyler with Riven's arm around her waist and her arm around the back of his neck, "Tyler meet my boyfriend Riven" she smiled at him as Tyler got mad and walked away, she then waited till he was out of sight to speak. "Thanks Riven" she removed her arm and began to walk away when Riven grabbed her wrist spined her around towards him and had both arms around her waist smirking at her and she sighed laughed and was leaning back but he had her steady so she was just bending her back and soon she came up and faced him. "You owe me remember?" He smirked as he finally got what he wanted maybe even more, "okay what do you want?" She looked at him straight in the eyes trying to figure out what he wants, a kiss?, her phone number?, a date? and he thought long and hard of what he wanted and decided to get what he came here for, "your phone number" the smirk never left his face but got bigger and bigger and everyone around them went silent wondering if she really will give her phone number out to the young man with purple hair. She laughed and put her hand to give her his phone and he did, everyone gasped and took pictures of them whispering about then, will they ever get together?, everyone was asking each other that question and some made a bet, when she finished putting her number she gave it back to Riven as he let go of her because her blonde friend came out of the store, "call me sometime lover boy" she winked at him just to tease everyone that was looking at them and went to her friend, "uhhh Bloom what just happened?" Bloom laughed as her and her friend made their way to the bus back to Alfea, "I'll tell you later", as the bus came she helped her friend carry her bags and sat in the back of the bus and the bus driver was talking to them, "congratulations Miss Bloom for winning the leva bike race" and she smiled saying thanks and went back talking to her friend, as the bus drove off picking up a few more people and headed their way to Alfea. Once they got there they headed straight to their room and the red head told her blonde friend everything from where she went into the store to when she came out, "Bloom you should've picked Tyler!, have you felt his biceps?!" The blonde girl was arguing with her friend for picking Riven, all of the boys in the mall and she went to Riven, she thought about it and she takes a liking towards Riven not that she'll ever admit it she's been on her own for a long time and she likes it like that, "Stella he's a fuck boy, I'm not going out with a person like that, shoot I'm not going out with any person" Stella nodded her head and told her that she is going to take a shower and go to bed and she left, Bloom did the same thing but stood in the shower a little longer but soon turned it off and put on her pajamas which was a black spaghetti strap tank top and plain black fuzzy booty shorts, she brushed her hair out, went to her bed, put her phone on the charger and fell asleep. With Riven once he got that number one of the boys behind him went up to him part him on the back and went back to wherever he came from, he headed back to where his friends was and told them what happened, they had a hard time believing it especially the blonde boy, so he called her and after a few rings she answered, "who in the hell is this" all of his friends went wide eyes except for Riven who was smirking, "hey lover girl" his friends stared at him in shocked "take me over speaker lover boy" and so he did but his friends were trying to listen on their conversation, "didn't take you long to call me- Bloom who is that- Stella its Riven" the blonde girl sounded so faint and they both sighed "well once you got a phone number you don't hesitated to call or text" he was trying to push his friends away while trying to keep quiet "wow you must get numbers a lot then" then she hung up but her tone was plain with a hint of mad and he removed the phone from his ear. "Way to go buddy" the light brown hair boy patted his friend on the shoulder and the went back to red fountain and went to their dorms to take a shower and go to sleep they are going to compete for the king and queen of Eraklyon, but before Riven did he texted Bloom.

Riven to Bloom 'hey are you going to the arena tomorrow?'

Bloom woke up and looked at her phone, a text from Lover boy, she rolled her eyes and texted back by that time all of the girls were in their beds sleeping.

Bloom to Riven 'I don't know why in the fucking hell are you texting me at 10:47 at night?!"

Riven laughed so hard he heard banging from the room next door, "dude go to sleep!" Riven quickly shut up still laughing and texted back.

Riven to Bloom 'Because I can and will, but I would want to see you in the first row so I can flirt with you in front of thousands of people'

He smirked as he sent the text and Bloom rolled her eyes and sighed she doesn't feel like arguing late at night.

Bloom to Riven 'Fine whatever can I go to sleep now?'

Riven yawned and texted back with himself falling asleep.

Riven to Bloom 'Good night lover girl'

And with that he turned his phone off and fell asleep knowing that she will go because she never told a lie. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You fucking bitch!" The arena was quiet as two teenagers one up in the air and another one on the ground pushing herself up. "Stay away from my fiance!" A short blonde girl name Diaspro shouted at the teenager who was standing up now.

"For the last time I don't want your fucking fiancé!" She shouted back as she walked closer and closer to her to teach this girl a lesson, you don't mess with Bloom... Ever. "He wouldn't want to be dating a daughter of a whore anyways!"

It is dead quiet now and Bloom stared at the blonde hoping she didn't say what she did. Faragonda already knew what was going to happen and quickly told people to get Bloom away from the girl, but it was to late. Bloom grabbed her foot and slammed her down to the ground, once she was on the ground there was non-stop punches and soon there was blood and it wasn't from Bloom. By that time people pried Bloom away from the poor girl and pulled her away from the arena.

She got her arm free from the people which was really just two men and walked quickly back to Alfea before she tries to kill the girl. She stopped at a pond and looked at her reflection, she had blood on her cheeks, a black long sleeve shirt that shows off her shoulders and is soaked by blood, black skinny jeans that also has blood, and black combat boots which surprise, surprise has blood on it.

She sat down at the edge of the pond and sat there. She did nothing but sat there. It was already dark by then and she still sitting there. She kept on thinking and thinking about what she did, she promise never to be that person anymore. To never be a person from her pass. But she is now and she hates it. She felt her phone buzz and notice that Riven is calling her so she decided to pick up, just to know if the bitch is alright.

"Hello lover boy"

"Bloom what happened today and where are you?"

She smiled he sounded worry even though they aren't dating.

"Well that bitch has the nerve to call my birth giver a whore, so I taught her a lesson, and to answer your other question I'm at a pond"

"Don't move I'm coming to get you"

She didn't have time to argue because he hung up. She sighed and place her phone next to her, this isn't the life she wanted. She wanted to be like any other person, she didn't want to be the killer inside of her. She started to wipe away the blood from her cheeks with the pond water. She was soon join by a purple hair man and they sat together at the edge of a pond.

"Did I kill her?"

She whispered hoping she didn't, even though she had it coming, she didn't want her to die.

"No she's in the hospital, you got her pretty good but she will have some bruises and some stitches nothing serious"

She sighed and slumped forward her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around, and her chin on her knees.

"What happened Bloom we never thought you would be like that?"

She looked at him and saw concern written on him everywhere.

"I don't want to say, I don't want to remember my past. I don't want you to think I'm a monster"

She looked away she sounded like she was hurt but really she can't feel anything. She can't feel any emotions and she feels out of place with it.

"Bloom I wont think you're a monster, now can you please tell me."

He turned her head so she was starring at him. He felt at peace with those blue eyes. He would like to wake up to them everyday. But he can't everybody knows that Bloom don't date, she likes to be free. But when he looked into her eyes he can see nothing no emotion whatsoever.

"Of course you will Riven everyone will think that, everyone will think I'm a monster and then I will truly turn into one."

"Bloom your past doesn't defy who you are now."

They both stayed silent after that, Riven was inching forward and Bloom didn't notice that she was to. Their lips finally touched and they both closed their eyes. Riven was shocked, he maybe have gotten the girl, maybe she was finally his. Bloom felt safe, she felt that Riven was her source if energy and she was being powered up. She depend the kiss, she got on top of Riven both hands on his cheek and his arm around her waist not wanting to let go. They finally separated and starred into each other eyes.

"Bloom I was thinking ...would you ... Like to... Um ...go out with me sometimes?"

He felt nervous even though he usually doesn't. He never gets nervous in front of girls but Bloom made him so nervous he felt sick to his stomach.

"Sure Riven I would love to"

She smiled at him and got off of him.

"You should head back you have training tomorrow"

He kissed her good bye and watch her make a portal that went back to Alfea.

"I have to give it to you Riven, you're a lucky one"

He turned around and there was Tyler leaning against a tree.

"What do you want Tyler?"

He sounded annoyed and acted like his normal self.

"I'm here to make a deal with you"

That caught Rivens mind and he started to pay attention.

"Go on"

Tyler smirked and stood up straight.

"If you get laid by Bloom I will give all of my leva bikes"

He had to think about it, he didn't want to use Bloom just for some bikes, but then again he has the newest trend and he would take Bloom for a ride on it, he came to a compromise.

"I accept your deal"

Tyler smirked and they both headed back to Red Fountain, Riven thought about the decision he made and quickly regretted it. He would never want to hurt Bloom even if it means that he wouldn't have those precious bikes.

"What have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom POV

I felt a surge of happiness as I closed the dorm door. I felt giddy inside but I had to push it away.

'Come on Bloom get tour shit together! Remember the last time you had a boyfriend.'

I pulled up my sleeves up to my elbows and stared at the scars. A single tear escaped falling on my arm. I wiped my cheeks and looked up and there was Stella standing at my doorway.

'Oh shit'

I quickly pulled my sleeves down and smiled, but Stella looked pissed. She rushed to me and pulled my sleeves up staring at my scars.

"BLOOM WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! DID RIVEN HURTS YOU?!"

I tried to shush her before the rest of the girls came in but it was too late and they were staring at my arms. I pulled my arm away from Stella and pulled the sleeve down.

"Bloom what happened?" Flora asked sweetly afraid that I might hit a breaking point.

"Girls I'm fine really I am perfect-" I got interrupted by Layla screaming at me.

"FUCKING FINE?!…. FUCKING FINE BLOOM?!…. YOU HAVE MORE SCARS THAN WHAT I CAN COUNT! BLOOM YOU'RE NOT FINE….so please … Please tell us!" Layla seemed like she was on the verge of crying. I felt a tear escape, and then another one, and soon all of the tears that I held in years ago and soon everybody hugged me.

"Well since you guy found my scars I might as well tell you right?" I smiled a soft smile and took a deep breath.

"Back at Gardenia I had the perfect boyfriend in the world. He was hot, caring, funny. Everyone loved us at a couple and soon we got engaged. That's when everything went down hill. He turned more aggressive, it started with verbal things like how he said that I was worthless and nobody would love me like he loves me. Then bruises came, every time I looked in the mirror and bruises were everywhere. I had a black eye once every week, I covered it up with makeup, clothes and glasses but everyone seemed to look through me. I closed off to the world and things seemed to get worse and worse. He…. He"

I started to cry and she girls being supportive comfort me telling me it's okay.

"He burned me then, he would buy lighters for no reason except to burn me, I remember that I bumped I'm the table knocking over the apple and he beat the shit out of me"

I laughed but it wasn't because it was funny but because it was a laugh of sadness and the girls understood it and gave a soft, loving smile.

"Then about 3 months into our engagement and one night he came home drunk and had a look in his eye-"

Musa had cut me off afraid of what she knew what happened next.

"I can't believe he did that! Bloom I swear if I meet him I would rip his head off!"

I laughed and it was a true laugh. But Stella, Flora and Tecna still looked confused.

"I don't get it…what did he do?" Stella, flora, and Tecna said in unison.

Musa and Layla sighed ashamed of them but in a friendly way.

"He raped me that night while I was gong in and out, he had hit me so much that I had a bad conclusion after. That's why Musa had said that."

The three fairies that has gotten it now gasped in shock. Then a loud thud happened right in front of the room door and there was six guys who had fallen on top of each other and smiled at us. When I saw them I had a panic attack, everything in the room was dizzy and my name was being called. I headed towards the balcony and flew down. I ran into the woods and didn't stop, I fell over a tree that had fallen down and there was a fiery pain and blood. I pulled myself up and another pain had came but the adrenaline was so much that it subsided the pain. I ran rill I saw a lake in sight, I sat down at the edge and remembered that this was the lake I was at yesterday. The pain then came so suddenly that I screamed in pain even though I had worse. I looked at my right arm and there straight threw my arm was a very thick branch. Blood was pouring out so much and too fast. I soon was leaning against the tree and soon heard foot steps.

"Bloom stay with me and keep your eyes open!"

Riven said something else but I blacked out before I could process it. 


	4. Chapter 4

_"I paint my nails black I dyed my hair a darker shade of brown"_

 _She gently put a dark red lip stick on setting it down when she finished._

 _"As you like you women Spanish dark strong and proud I paint the sky black"_

 _She put a thick coat of foundation on her fave to cover up all of the bruises._

 _"You said if you could have your way You make the night time of today So it suits the mood of your soul"_

 _She made her face presentable and unquestionable, when she saw that he was leaning against the door way. She picked up some eyeliner and began to put more on, not wanting to see him. She heard him walk over to her, twist her chair around and stare at her face._

 _"Ohhh what can i do Noothing My sparrow blue"_

 _She got back handed on her left cheek causing her to fall out of her chair. She stared at the floor waiting until he left to cry. She heard him walking away from her and out of the room but fist she heard him speak to her "you are worthless Bloom". He left the room with that. She got back onto her chair and looked at herself in the mirror, her left cheek had a red hand mark that was burning slightly._

 _"Oh what can i do Life is beautiful but you don't have a clue Sun and ocean blue They're magnificent it all makes sense to you Black beauty"_

 _She couldn't take it no more, she waited until she heard the door slam to ball her eyes out, she grabbed her emergency suitcase, just in case he tries anything worse, wrote a letter saying she couldn't take it no more and left. As she was leaving her house more tears came, she wished that he wasn't like this, what did she do to deserve this? What made him hate her? Andy was her life, she loved him with everything. Maybe it wasn't just mean to be, but all of the hitting, burning, the words, and the horrific night, that was uncalled for. Why?_

Bloom jolted tight up with tears rolling down her face, she was in the infirmary and when she tried to move her right arm, a heavy hard substance brought it down,a cast. She looked down, she was in her regular black sweat pants and her black long sleeve shirt. She sat up, with some dizziness, and swung her legs to her right side. She walked slowly at first then started walking her normal speed. She got outside and stared into the darkness of the night. She leaned against a column for support and stayed there. She recalled the events of what she remembered.

 _'everyone knows now there is no reason to hide it any more'_ she thought to herself. She was so deep in thought she didn't noticed a specific specialist standing right behind her.

"Bloom are you okay?" Riven asked softly not wanting the red hair goddess run off and severely break the other arm.

She turn around and faced him, all she wanted was a guy that will love her for who she really is. Not for her face. She wanted love, real love. She started to cry and her favorite specialist held her arms out to her which she gladly excepted. He hugged her tight reassuring her that everything is alright.

"Thanks Riven" she wiped her eyes and look straight at him. His arms were tightly around her waist not wanting to let go while her arms were around the back of his neck. He melted into he cyan blue eyes while she stared into his violet eyes.

To them they seemed miles away from each other but in reality they were so close they were breathing in each other. He moved his left hand from her waist to her right cheek to caress it. They both moved closer and soon their lips were touching each other. Both of their hearts were doing flips in their chest as she depend the kiss. Once they parted they were out of breath.

"So are we an official thing?" The dragon fire fairy asked the magenta hair specialist. He laughed and kissed her again but more passionate and with more emotion. They broke away and he smiled down at her.

"Does that answer your question" his smile was so big and warm.

She smiled back and leaned her head against his chest feeling a wave a dizziness crash down onto her. He noticed this and picked her up bridal style going towards her dorm where the others are.

He knocked on the door and notice that she was fast asleep in his arms. Flora opened the door and had a puzzled and confused look on her face.

"She fell asleep" Riven whispered loud enough that Flora heard but soft enough that Bloom was still sleeping. Flora nodded and let him it. The others were shocked to see Riven caring Bloom.

"She's sleeping" he said before Stella spoke a word and entered her room.

He closed the door quietly and set her on her bed. He covered her with her blanket and kissed her forehead. When he turned to leave he felt someone grabbed his wrist so he turned around seeing that it was Bloom.

"Please stay i hate having dreams" she pleaded to him. He hated to see her like that so he did what she wanted. Thy were facing each other, her head was on his right arm while his head was on top of hers, his left arm was around her waist pulling her closer to him. She fell asleep again and he was drifting off smiling to him self.

 _'I got the girl'_ he said to himself, he kissed her forehead again and let sleep consume him.


End file.
